


A Broken Plate is Never the Same, Neither am I, and that's Okay.

by ftmancomluciferianwitch



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cocaine, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Alive, Heroin, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-con incest, PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MORE! I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYBODY!, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, all of them are friends, and abuses him, and drugs him, monty and bryce arent rapists, monty needs a hug, montys dad rapes him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmancomluciferianwitch/pseuds/ftmancomluciferianwitch
Summary: Montgomery De La Cruz hides a lot more than people think.That his dad abuses and rapes him. That he self-harms. That his dad forces him to do heroin and cocaine. That he's gay.Everyone would hate him if they found out, so he swore to himself that he'd keep it a secret.He did for a while. His plan worked up until the point where Bryce found him beat to a pulp, bleeding from his ass and with a needle still in his arm, thrown on his driveway with a bag next to him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. IT HAS ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS AND TELLS YOU INFORMATION ABOUT THIS FIC. IF I NEED TO TAG ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE TELL ME. 
> 
> ENJOY.

{No PoV- 3rd Person}

To most people, Montgomery De La Cruz had a good life. He was one of the stars of the baseball and football teams, popular and got loads of girls. 

But, to the boy himself, he'd give up anything to have a different life. He wanted to be himself, to be able to hug and kiss boys without the fear of his father finding out. He wanted his virginity to have been taken by his first love, some boy he would meet at a collage campus, not his father. He wanted to not be addicted to heroin and cocaine, once again, his fathers doing. He wanted to be able to look at himself in the mirror and not hate what he sees, to be able to love the thing in the reflection. 

He wanted what Clay Jensen had- a loving mom and dad, a brother that would kill for him, sanity. 

He wanted what Bryce had- enough money to pick up his stuff and leave everything behind whenever he wanted. 

He wanted to be himself, to show his hurt and to not have to bottle everything up. But, sometimes, things just don't go your way. 

Right?

-

Monday morning, after turning his alarm off, he went to go and shower. 

After showing and getting dressed, being careful of his thighs as he put his boxers on, he went downstairs to get his math book. 

"Monty," His dad sternly said, standing in front of him, "Where're you going?"

"To get my math book, Sir. I left it down here after doing homework last night," He responded, not once looking his dad in the eyes. 

His dad nodded and moved out of the way, watching his every step. Monty walked into the living room, going over to the couch where he left his book only to find it missing. 

"Sir, have you seen my book? I could've sworn I left it here," 

Mr. De La Cruz held up the book, opened on a page that Monty hadn't even got to yet. When he looked at it closer, he realised it had Bryce's name on it, hearts drawn around it. The book was second hand, both De La Cruz's not having enough to by first hand things. 

"The fuck is this, Monty?" 

"His girlfriend let me use the book after she dumped the class- I haven't even got that far into it yet, Sir,"

His dad nodded and threw the book at him, muttering how he would have to 'Fuck it outa him just in case'. Monty knew what that meant, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. 

He ran back upstairs, put the book in his bag, slipped his chequered Vans on and left without breakfast. 

\- 

He parked his Jeep and met up with Bryce and the rest of the team. 

He didn't say anything, didn't look at anyone, not in the eye at least and didn't smile back to anyone. 

To Bryce, he seemed somewhere else, jumpy and anxious. 

"Jess! Hey, guys, wait up," 

He caught up with the others at break, asking them the question they'd been wanting to ask all day- "Does Monty seem off to you guys?"

Everyone nodded, looking over to Tyler once he began to speak. 

"He flinched when I accidentally bumped into him- he flinched at me, the most scrawny kid at the school," 

Tony spoke up next: "Well why do you guys think he's acting off? We can't just immediately assume the worst, we're gonna need to actually get answers from him," Everyone nodded at his statement and promised each other they'd try and talk to him at lunch, going off to their 3rd period class. 

Bryce, Alex, Tyler and Jess all had PSHE(personal, social, health and economic education) with the boy in question, and they knew Hannah, Clay and Justin had science with him 4th, so at least a few of them could keep an eye on him 'till lunch and report his behaviour back then. 

-

The small group walked into the room to see most people already had made their groups for this project, so they sat down at the only empty table knowing that Monty would have to join them, seeing as there were no other spaces left. 

Monty walked in 15 minuets late, which Mrs. Harrison didn't like, not one bit. 

"Ah, Mr. De La Cruz, thank you _so_ much for joining us- what's your excuse this time?" She snapped, blocking him from walking any further. 

"Oh, I was considering flunking this shit-show of a class, but I got caught by Porter- should probably be more careful next time," He spat out, already fed up of everyone and everything. 

Mrs. Harrison only sighed, not bothering to give him a detention, sure that Mr. Porter would have given him one. She handed him the classwork and pointed him towards the only seat left- with Bryce, Jess, Alex and Tyler. 

He slung his bag under the table, slumping into the seat next to Bryce and Alex, reading over the class material- 'Self-harm: why someone might do it and how to recognise the signs'. 

' _Great_ ' He thought to himself, hand instinctively covering his upper thigh. 

"So, I assume you've all read through the material now, so let's get on with the lesson," Mrs. Harrison says, putting a slide on the board- 'Why might someone self-harm?'

"So, who wants to have a go? Alesha, why do you think?" 

"Well, someone might hurt themselves because they think they deserve it, or as a punishment for themselves, I guess,"

-

After that hell of a lesson, Monty was just happy to get out of that fucking room and not have to listen to his classmates list his struggles. So, in a rush to get to tomorrow, he set off for science. 

He sat in his assigned seat, next to Clay with Hannah in front of him and Justin in front of Clay. Looking over at the board, he realised they were doing theory work, on some biology shit he didn't care about. He knew he'd just end up copying Clay, so he didn't see the point in trying to learn anything.

Mr. Bartlet began to draw on the chalkboard, some diagram that made absolutely no sense to Monty.

He only had a few more hours to go, but he wasn't looking forward to going home. He didn't want to go through his dad again, but he knew his freedom had to come to an end at some point

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n- thank u for reading! the next chapter will be starting at lunch, with bryce nd everyone asking monty some stuff and giving each other feedback on how he's been acting.

ENJOY


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the tags. has all the trigger warnings. tell me if i need to put any more.
> 
> enjoy and dont blame me if u get triggered. i warned u.

{No PoV, 3rd Person}  
  


At lunch, after science, Monty decided, to at least try and pretend everything was fine, to sit with the others instead of skip lunch and blame it on some detention.

He wouldn't be eating, only having $4.50 for the rest of the month and needing gas, food at home and other necessities, plus his EpiPens. Basically, he couldn't afford to be wasting his money on shitty school lunches right now.

"Hey, Mon', how was science?" Jess asked him practically the second he sat down, glancing at Justin in a way that told Monty he was being interrogated, but that may have been his Dad's A+ parenting showing through. 

"I have no fucking clue- wasn't listening," He mumbled with a semi-forced chuckle at the end.

"Look, Monty..-" Hannah put her hand over his, looking him in the eye,- "We're worried about you. You're hiding yourself- you seem scared,"

She looked at Tony for help, struggling on what to say next.

"What Han's trying to say is that if anything happened to you, or happens to you, we're here for you: you can talk to us, trust us. We care, don't push us away," 

Monty had to try his hardest not to cry. He knew something bad was going to happen to him. Something bad HAD happened to him- more than once, yet he still felt like they were judging him. 

The logical side of him knew they'd understand. With Jess, Tyler, Hannah and Justin being rape victims, Justin and Bryce being ex-drug addicts, Justin coming from an abusive home, nearly all being queer in some way and most of them performing some form of self-harm in the past, they would have to understand.

Why wouldn't they?

But the overpowering part of him, the anxious, scared side, would always shut down the logical, reminding them that they'd see him as disgusting and gross and that they'd hate him, all because he was himself and he couldn't have a bad life because he was Monty de la Cruz, and Monty de la Cruz had no flaws.

"Guy's, I'm fine, just a little stressed for the game, that's all," 

He knew it was a bad excuse, the game wasn't until next month, and he was one of the best players, but he couldn't muster up the energy or care to give a better one. 

But, despite everyone knowing he was bullshitting, they let it go, not wanting to anger him or push him further into the cocoon he was building himself.

The bell rang and everyone rushed off to their 5th period class. Monty had math with Bryce and Tony, so they walked there together. 

Their teacher, Mr Nelson, put them in a new seating plan, Monty, Bryce and Tony on a table together with some other girl called Ellie. They all collectively decided, without uttering a word, to ignore her.

Everyone quickly got on with the work, writing down the algebraic formulas and working out the answers. Everyone but Monty. The words and numbers didn't process properly, and he knew it was because he was tired and stressed and needed another hit and line. 

_'Half an hour- you can get through half an hour,'_ He thought to himself, bouncing his leg, only on the 5th question of the 32 question sheet. 

Bryce was on 21 and Tony 17. Ella or whatever her name was was on 27, and he was on fucking 5. 

He knew, or at least the logical side of him knew that it was the multiple problems his brain was being forced through- the rape(both the threats and the actual rapes), the forced drug addictions, the internalised homophobia, the urge to hurt himself- what else would it have been, him just being fucking stupid as shit?

That's what the overpowering side thought, and managed to convince Monty.

The bell suddenly rang, pulling Monty out of his thoughts and everyone else out of their work.

They put the sheet with their names on on a pile at Sir's desk, filing out of the room.

-

The second Monty got home he could smell the alcohol, the beer and vodka, could smell the weed. 

His dad walked down the hall, handcuffs in his hand, as well as a whip and leg restraints. There was no lube- there was never, ever lube. 

As Monty walked into his fathers room he could already see the heroin in the syringes, on the bedside cabinet for after their 'fun' as Mr de la Cruz called it.

Monty wordlessly sat down on the bed, pulling his shoes off with his feet, refusing to look his dad in the eyes. 

⚠️the actual rape begins here. i apologise now, i cringed and felt horrible writing it. turn away now if you feel it will hurt you.⚠️

Mr de la Cruz started pulling Monty's shirt and flannel off, flicking his son's nipple twice, sucking on his neck, leaving big, purple marks Monty knew he wouldn't be able to hide.

Tears threatened to fall, but he pushed them back. He couldn't be weak, not now.

Soon enough, both of their clothes were off, Mr de la Cruz as hard as a rock and Monty as limp as ever. 

Monty's arms were handcuffed to the headboard, legs restrained, on his stomach. 

Without warning, his dad forced himself inside of him, tearing the barely healed skin, the blood that immediately oozed out acting as lube. 

Monty couldn't help but yelp, hands tightening around the headboard, stomach clenching in pain.

He wasn't sure when he passed out, but what he did know was that when he woke up he was in pain, on his driveway, naked and in too much of both a high and pain to even keep his eyes open. 

And before he knew it, he was out again.

-

Bryce had a bad feeling. Bryce always trusted his bad feelings.

So, he set off to the de la Cruz house in his Mustang. 

When he got their, he didn't expect to find his best friend naked, bleeding from his ass, needle still in his arm with a bag thrown next to him on his driveway. 

He immediately called Jess.

"Bryce? What's u-"

Bryce cut her off- "Jess I need you to come to Monty's and call an ambulance, my Mustang doesn't have enough space for me to get him in the back without hurting him more- I'm 90% certain his dad raped him and drugged him and kicked him out- hurry, he's also cutting,"

"Shit, fuck, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can," 

Jess hung up without saying bye, calling 911 not a second later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


a/n- and thats chapter 2! i hope you enjoy, and remember, if i need to tag something else, no matter how 'silly' it is, tell me! xoxolucifer


End file.
